In Love With My Brother's Best Friend
by lameHDrusher
Summary: Kaylee is in love with her brother Carlos's best friend Kendall Knight. She goes to L.A. and becoes famous as a solo artist, while the boys become a band. How will she find the nerve to tell kendall how she feels? and how will kendall react?
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter One**_

_**Ten Years Ago**_

"_So Mom, we're REALLY going to go buy a new brother or sister?" a 6 year old Carlos asked his mother, who laughed when he said 'buy'. "Yes. We are going to the orphanage, and mommy, daddy, you and your friends are going to pick out someone to be your brother or sister." She said with a smile. "Do you want a brother or a sister?" Kendall asked from the backseat where he was sitting with Logan. Carlos thought for a moment, then answered "Definitely a brother. Girls are weird. And he has to be older."The other boys agreed._

_ Mr. Garcia opened the doors to a huge, gym-like space, where hundreds of children played. "We have to choose from HERE?" James whined, looking at the many children who were jump-roping, playing tag, or coloring. Suddenly, a girl wearing a faded pink dress pushed through the boys and parents who were standing at the door. "Excuse me" she said, running past them with a corndog in her hand and her platinum blonde hair flying behind her. The orphanage's cook was close behind her, yelling "THEIF! THEIF!" The girl ran through the whole gym and out the doors on the other side. The boys stared after her. "Was she carrying a CORNDOG?" Carlos asked. "I think so" Logan said in amazement._

_ After 3 hours of their parents talking to kids, and having the boys meet them and instantly reject them, the boys were dead tired. They were sitting on the floor of the gym, in a corner where none of the orphans were, watching Carlos's parents talk to ANOTHER snobby-looking kid. The nice lady from the desk when they had first come in walked in, carrying the girl from earlier, the one who had been chased by the cook, into the room. She didn't try to fight; she just glared up at her. The boys watched them closely, getting a better look than before. She had platinum blonde hair and blue-green eyes. She looked about their age. Now wearing a hockey jersey that fell down to her ankles and with the sleeves rolled up, she ran over to the opposite corner, where a make shift net and stick lay on the floor. She picked up a plastic ball and started hitting into the net. The boys looked at each other, and then ran over to meet her. Carlos ran up and tapped her on the shoulder. She turned around. "Hi, I'm Carlos." He said, waving. "I'm Kaylee" she said, returning the. Each of the other boys also introduced themselves. "Did you build that yourself?" Logan asked. She nodded. "I don't have enough monies to buy one, so I made it out of some sticks and old basketball nets." "Cool." James said. "Can we play with you?" Kendall asked. "I only have one hockey stick." Kaylee pointed out. "That's okay, we can take turns shooting." Carlos said._

_ They all played hockey together for about a half-hour, and then Carlos's parents called them all over. "Bye" Kaylee said sadly. Nobody ever stayed and played with her for very long. Actually, nobody came to play with her at ALL. Maybe it was because she stole corndogs from the kitchen a lot, so people saw her as a bad influence. "Well kids, it doesn't look like any of the kids here are very nice so we can try another orphanage…" Mrs. Garcia said. "NO! Mommy there's this really nice girl who loves corndogs and hockey ad she's really really nice."Carlos said. "AND she built her own hockey stick and net." Logan added. "So can she PRETTY pleeeeaaasssse be my sister?" Carlos begged. All of the boys begged her to go meet Kaylee until his mother finally caved in and went to meet her. She talked to Kaylee, and she seemed very nice, so they decided to adopt her. They did all of the paperwork and found out that her birthday was on the same day as Carlos's, and that he was only 15 minutes older, making them twins! Lastly, they found out that the reason Kaylee was here was because her dad killed her mom and them killed himself, so she was considered traumatized. And so it happened that Carlos had a new twin sister, Kaylee Garcia._


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: guess what? I got my nails French manicured ! XD you guys probably don't care, but oh well.**

_**Present day**_

To be honest, not much has really changed from the day that Kaylee became a member of the Garcia family and became Carlos's twin sister. The two liked to do a lot of the same things together. Kaylee may be calmer than Carlos, but that didn't change a thing. Kaylee's hair darkened from platinum blonde to dirty blonde. Kendall, Carlos, James, Logan, and Kaylee were all best friends. Kaylee joined the Minnesota girls field hockey and ice hockey teams, and she was the captain of both. And so it was that on a random winter day, while she was at field hockey practice, that water rained down on the entire team. Kaylee was about to do a slapshot, when it hit them. They all screamed, and looked over where the sprinklers were turned on. She saw four boys, and instantly knew who it was. "They're gonna die." Kaylee murmerred. She motioned to two of their goalies, and they walked behind on either side of her, as she made her way over to them. They were laughing so hard they didn't notice the girls, until Kaylee said "What do you guys think you're doing?" They instantly stopped and looked at her. "not spraying you guys with water!" Carlos said. "Carlos, I've known you for 11 years. I know when you're lying. ANYONE can tell when you're lying." She said. He hung his head. "Yeah, well what're you gonna do? There are only three of you, and four of us!" James said. The others looked warningly at him. "What am I gonna do? James, you have forgotten that I'm the captain of a girls field hockey team tha is very angry at you, so if I do this…" she snapped my fingers, and the rest of the hockey team stood behind her. "THEY TURNED ON THE SPRINKLERS! GET THEM!" She yelled, and they attacked. The guys ran away. "CURSE YOU KAYLEE!"logan yelled. "WE WILL GET YOU!" Kendall yelled. She laughed.

That night, Kaylee was writing in her journal in her room. The boys had given her that journal when she was first adopted, and she wrote in it every day. She wrote about a lot of things, but mostly about her biggest secret. She had a huge crush on Carlos's friend Kendall. It had started about 4 years ago. When she had started writing about him, her need to not let the boys find it became even more important. They were always trying to get their hands on it, but they had never come even close, she changed the hiding place a lot. The hiding place she was using at the moment was behind her bookcase. Kaylee heard a knock on her door, and she put it behind her bookcase quickly as the door was thrown open and Carlos appeared. "WE'RE PLAYING HOCKEY AT THE LAKE IF YOU WANNA COME WITH, SIS!" he yelled as he ran past, being chased by the others. "Hi Kaylee!" Kendall said as he ran past. Kaylee shook her head, she didn't even want to know what her brother did THIS time to get chased. Last time, it was for stealing everyone's helmets, so he could make a super-mega-big helmet. THIS time… who knew? Kaylee threw on her old hockey jersey. It was the same one that she had been wearing at the orphanage, except now it fit her. She smiled. T brought back good memories.

When she got down to the lake in her backyard, the game had already started. "Kaylee! You're playing center on our team!" Logan yelled. It was Kendall and Carlos versus Logan, James, and Kaylee. The game was tied 9-9. Whoever got the next goal would win it. It was a face-off between Kaylee and Kendall. Logan dropped the puck, and Kaylee got it. She skated down the ice as quickly as possible, knowing she didn't have much time. Kendall caught up with her and tried to check her, but she skated ahead quickly, and he fell over. She smirked at Carlos's terrified face. She knew all her brother's weaknesses. She faked, right, then left, then right again, and Carlos got confused. She shot it in the top left corner, just as Carlos dove to the right. The puck went in, and James blew the air horn. They had won! Logan, James, and Kaylee did their 'we won' dance, while Kendall and Carlos got into a fight about who made them lose. In the end, they all wished each other good game, and went inside, joking about the game.

About a half-hour later, they were all watching a hockey game, and giving very loud advice while drinking some hot chocolate, when a commercial came on. "Do YOU wanna be famous?" James jumped up "YES!" "Do YOU live in Minnesota?" "YES!" "Then come on down to the auditorium in St. Paul tonight, because the world famous Gustavo Roque is holding auditions to find his next big thing!" They all rolled their eyes at James, who was jumping up and down with excitement. "We HAVE to go there so I can become famous!" "James Diamond, if YOU can find a way to get us to St. Paul in 2 hours, I will GLADLY go with you." Kaylee said sarcastically. "I KNOW HOW WE CAN GET THERE!" Carlos yelled. "How?" Kendall said, standing up.

_**AN: hahahahahahaha CLIFFHANGER! Chapter 3 coming out soon, I promise! Oh and thanks to Mikichan21 and kaybay95 for their AWESOME REVIEWS!**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**AN: Thanks again to Mikichan21 for her (you are a her, right?)EPIC review! Not 10 minutes afer I published chapter 2, she posted a review! Thanx! Anyways, I couldn't sleep, so I decided to write this. So... here it is!**_

"THIS was your big idea, Carlos? To lock Mamma Knight in the trunk, so I can drive us to the audition?" Logan exclaimed. He nodded, and they all laughed. Mrs. Knight was still asleep… for now.

Two hours later, it was one minute until the auditions, and the guys and Kaylee rushed into the waiting area. A black woman walked out of the auditorium's doors. "Hello. My name is Kelly Wainwright. I'm Gustavo's Roque's assistant." James ran up to her "My name is James Diamon and I wanna be famous!" he yelled. She slapped a number on him, then the others. Kaylee sighed ad walked up to her. "I guess Is should audition too, so they don't mess this up TOO badly" she said. The lady, Kelly, smiled and said, "You can go ahead in first." "Really?" "yes. Ladies first" she said. And Kaylee got nervous "But i-I don't know what to sing and…" "You'll be fine" A voice said from behind her. She jumped and turned around. It was Kendall "Just sing the first song that comes into your head" he said with a smile. Kaylee's heart melted, but she managed to gain her composure enough to say, "Okay." And walk into the room. She got onto the stage and started to sing:

"_The way you move is like a full on rainstorm  
>And I'm a house of cards<br>You're the kinda reckless that should send me running, but I  
>Kinda know that I won't get far<br>And you stood there just in front of me just  
>Close enough to touch<br>Close enough to hope you couldn't see what I was thinking of_

_Drop everything now, meet me in the pouring rain  
>Kiss me on the sidewalk<em>  
><em>Take away the pain<br>'cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile  
>Get me with those green eyes, baby, as the lights go down<br>Give me something that'll haunt me when you're not around  
>'cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile<em>

_My mind forgets to remind me  
>You're a bad idea<br>You touch me once and it's really something,  
>You find I'm even better than you imagined I would be.<br>I'm on my guard for the rest of the world  
>But with you I know it's no good<br>And I could wait patiently but I really wish you would..._

_Drop everything now  
>Meet me in the pouring rain<br>Kiss me on the sidewalk  
>Take away the pain<br>'cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile  
>Get me with those green eyes, baby, as the lights go down<br>Give me something that'll haunt me when you're not around  
>'cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile<em>

_I run my fingers through your hair and watch the lights go wild.  
>Just keep on keeping your eyes on me, it's just wrong enough to make it feel right.<br>Lead me up the staircase  
>Won't you whisper soft and slow?<br>I'm captivated by you, baby, like a firework show._

_Drop everything now,  
>Meet me in the pouring rain,<br>Kiss me on the sidewalk,  
>Take away the pain<br>'cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile.  
>Get me with those green eyes, baby, as the lights go down<br>Give me something that'll haunt me when you're not around  
>'cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile<em>

_The sparks fly...  
>Oh, baby, smile...<br>The sparks fly..."  
><em>She finished the song with a smile, because the guys' heads had popped up in the audience during the song, and the looks of surprise on their faces were priceless. Then Gustavo stood up. "NO TALENT! GET OUT!" Then Kendall stood up and yelled "NO TALENT?" and well… you know the rest. X). Kaylee was the only one that DIDN'T have to leave with the police, and she managed to get home before they did, so Mrs. Knight was back in bed before the knocking on Kendall's door was heard. She breathed out a sigh of relief, and snuck out the back door, so they wouldn't know she had been there.

A few days later, the guys had left to go to L.A., and Kaylee was heartbroken. How could they just LEAVE HER? They had become famous BECAUSE of her, technically. So why didn't they at least OFFER for her to come?


	4. Chapter 4

_**AN: Thanks to all the wonderful people who reviewed! It really means a lot to me:3 Okay, so before I got to a party, I thought I'd update this. Oh, and next week, I'm goin on vacation, so don't expect any stories then. Anyways, here's chapter 4!**_

It's been a week, and Kaylee was skating on the lake. She still can't believe that she was left here. The lake seems empty without them. So far, the guys have released two songs: Halfway There and Boyfriend. Kaylee liked that one, especially the part where Kendall sang… she stopped herself. She could go on like that for hours. She knew that from experience. He phone went off. "Were halfway there…." She looked at the caller ID. Roque, Gustavo. What the… "Hello?" "Hi, is this Kaylee Garcia?" "Uhh… yeah." "WHY ARE YOU STILL IN MINNESOTA!" "W-what?" This guy scared her. "DID YOU NOT READ THE NOTE WE GAVE YOU!" Oops.

**FLASHBACK**

_Kendall, Carlos, James, and Logan were attacking the bodyguards, while Kaylee was standing on the stage, terrified. Kelly came up on the stage and gave her a note. "Here, read this when you get home and do what it says." She nodded. When she got home, she changed into her pajamas and went to bed, placing the note in her purse. It would have to wait._

**FLASHBACK END**

Kaylee skated over to where she had dropped her stuff and picked the note up out of her purse. She read it:

Dear contestant:

You have been chosen as Gustavo Roque's NBT. Please report to Roque Records in one week to begin your career as a singer

Regards:

Gustavo Roque

"Oh. I… ummm… what about Big Time Rush?" "THEY ARE A SPECIAL PROJECT." "oh. I'll be over there tomorrow then.. uh bye" "GOOD BYE" he hung up. Well that was a weird conversation.

She got home and told her mom about what had happened and showed her the note. Her mother was shocked. "So both my kids are going to be famous, huh?" She smiled and hugged Kaylee. "of course you can go, just remember to keep in touch! I'll book a flight for you for tomorrow."

Kaylee was going to L.A.! the guys would be sooo surprised!

_**An: Sorry that it's so short. I have good ideas for the next chapter, though. It will be long, I promise! **_


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm back from vacation guys! YAYY! *crowd screams* yeah, I have this huge crowd behind me watching me type…naw it's just all the weird things my parents keep in our basement XD. Thanx 4 all the reviews, they are honestly what keeps me writing these day after day. I can't believe I'm at chapter 5 already! If you have any requests, like if you want me to write a one chapter story with you and anyone, pm message me, and within a few days, tops, I'll have it written (: Okay, enough from me, let's hear where Kaylee's at right now! Here's Chapter 5! I actually started writing it while I was on vacation. It was super relaxing and I was laying under some trees on an island in Lake Erie. It was all sunny and very inspirational… SHUT UP BRIANNA! JUST LET THE VIEWERS READ!...okay okay. My mind can be soo mean… BUT WAIT ONE MRE THING! BIG TIME RUSH CAME OUT WITH A NEW SONG CALLED IF I RULED THE WORLD. LOOK FOR THEIR LYRICS VIDEO ON YOUTUBE! It so epic and makes me wanna dance and sing, and I have it memorized/ even the rap X). I'm not obsessed…psh…**

Kaylee walked into the Palm Woods, her suitcases and guitar trailing behind her. The guys would be super surprised. She hadn't even told her brother. She got her room key. 2K. Okay! She took a deep breath. She was gonna be famous! Well, maybe. She went to get into the elevator, and ran into Carlos. Dang. So close to surprising them all at the same time. "KAYLEE!" he yelled, hugging her. "shhhshshshshshshshshhhh! Yeah, I'm here. I'm gonna be a singer. Now, go up to you're apartment and I'll be over there soon, k? But DON'T TELL THE OTHER GUYS."He nodded. They both went up to the 2nd floor, and into their respecting apartments. She walked into her apartment. Mocha walls with Pink couches. And a chandelier. Nice touch! And was that a giant trampoline in the corner? SAWEEET! She found that one of the white doors on the wall lead into a sweet bedroom that fit her style just right. She dropped all of her bags except for a light blue duffel and a green handbag. The handbag contained her journal, while the blue duffel held scrapbooks that she had made of memories with her and the guys, up to this year.

Kaylee's POV:

I laid the duffel carefully on the bed, so as to not damage the scrapbooks. I then got a text from Logan: "When are you gonna be here?" I sighed. As usual, my idiot brother told EVERYONE. "You guys can come over here, I need some help unpacking." I texted him. He sent back ok. I looked around for a place to put the journal, but when I heard knocking on the door, I just threw it in a nightstand drawer. I would find a place later. I didn't know then how fatal that mistake would be.

Nobody's POV:

Kaylee walked up to the door and opened it, o reveal Carlos, James and Logan. 3 of her best friends. Girls in Minnesota always made fun of her and called her a slut, just because her four best friends were boys. They were always there to defend her, like the older brothers she never-okay scratch that, just like 4 older brothers. _**AN: I'm trying super to write this, but btr is distracting! I have their new song on repeat XD Just thought I'd let y'all know… **_"Where's Kendall?" she asked. "He's down at the pool. We didn't tell him we were coming over, so he thinks you're coming over in an hour." James said with a smirk. She laughed. "Nicee. Well, come in on. Welcome to casa de Kaylee." She had learned a little Spanish from living with the Garcia's. _**AN: AAAAAAAAHHH! I LOVE THIS SONG SO MUCH! Super fangirling here XD im just a liiiiittle obsessed with these guys. Sorry, I'm probably annoying you. Back to the story!**_ She led the guys inside, and they looked around in awe. Then she took them to her room, to help her unpack. Again, they looked around in awe. Just then, Kaylee got a call from Kendall. __

_**END! HAHAHAHAHA CLIFFHANGER! Okay, not really….. Ya'll know how it's basically gonna go, "omg you're here! How!"Hahaha well if you didn't know, you do now. Lol till next time peeps.**_

_Brianna_

_. Time Rush, to be exact. XD 3_


	6. Chapter 6

_**AN: heyy. Haha sorry that I haven't written for awhile. You see, I like to wait for a review before writing my next chapter. Which… I should probably have told you guys that…but... oh well! Ahaha anyways...here it ish!**_

Kaylee's POV

"Hello?" I answered, putting Kendall on speaker. "KAYLEE I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU'RE HERE! THIS IS GREAT!" Kendall yelled. I laughed. "Yeah, as soon as I unpack, I'll come over to your apartment." "I can hale you unpack. What apartment are you in?" he asked. The guys motioned for me not to tell him where I lived, but I did anyways."I'm in-AHHH!" I was cut off by a hand being put over my mouth. "Kaylee? Kaylee?" Kendall said. "Get the girl!" Carlos yelled playfully, and grabbed my phone and hung up. Bandannas were tied over my eyes, mouth, hands, and feet, and I was placed in my bathtub in my bathroom. I struggled. "Calm down Kay Kay" a voce whispered in my ear. James. "JAMES DIAMOND! UNTIE ME THIS INSTANT!" I yelled, my voice muffled a bit by the bandannas. "Calm down Kay! We're just having fun with Kendall!" Carlos yelled from the other room, while they texted Kendall my room number. Just then I heard pounding on the door. "GUYS! LET ME IN!" Kendall yelled, pounding on the door some more. The guys laughed and opened the door. James quickly untied me. "Look natural!" he said. "I'm in a bathtub! HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO LOOK NATURAL!" he shrugged, and I laughed.

Carlos's POV: "Okay guys! Operation Diary-nap is a go!" I whispered. "Operation WHAT?" Kendall said. We shushed him, and he shook his head and ran into the bathroom to untie Kaylee. Meanwhile, we searched for the diary. After about 5 minutes of searching, we finally found it in a bag in a drawer. Logan picked it up, and shoved it in his back pocket. "Mission success!" I yelled!

Kaylee's POV: 20 minutes later, after explaining the situation to Kendall, Carlos, James, and Logan began acting strange. "Well.. We should uhh….go…eat dinner now…" Logan said, and Carlos and James agreed. Kendall looked confused, then said "I guess we'll see you later then.. Bye Kaylee!" he called as the guys drug him out the door. What a weird morning.

_**An: sorry it's so short; I'm building up to a good part, though. So the guys finally got Kaylee's diary, after 16 years of searching. But how will they react to Kaylee's secret? ;) You'll have to see in chapter 7! Remember, I need at least one review until the next chapter! Speaking of reviews: thanks to Mikichan21, for making this chapter possible! Until next time people! :D**_

_**Brianna**_

_**. Time Rush, to be exact. XD 3**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**AN: Okayy…heres the new "chappie" heheheee**_

Carlos's POV:

We quickly ran back to 2J. I couldn't believe it! We had finally gotten Kaylee's diary! After years of searching, we had finally found it! We put the diary on the couch, and sat in front of it, staring at it. Now that we had actually gotten, we had no idea what to do with it.

Kendall's POV:

I walked in after the guys to see them staring at a purple notebook lying on the couch. The cover read, Kaylee's Diary: CONFIDENTIAL. "You guys got the diary! You're not gonna read it…are you?" I said. Suddenly, the guys sprang to life and dove for it to open it up. I rolled my eyes. "She's gonna kill you, and I want NO part of it." I said, walking out and going to the pool

No one's POV:

Logan opened the diary to a random page and began to read…

_Dear Diary,_

_Today is my 13__th__ birthday. I got lots of cool presents from mom, dad, Carlos, and even Sparky. _(AN: Sparky is their dog, if you watch big time Audition, you understand) _I have to go over to Kendall's house now for their "party palooza". But before I leave, I have to confess something to you. Yes, that's right, I finally trust you enough to tell you your first secret: I love Kendall. I have a HUGE crush on him. Whenever I see him, my heart melts. I've never felt that way about anyone before. Well, I have to go. Don't tell anyone diary! _

_Kaylee Garcia 3_

The guys closed the diary and smiled to each other. They already knew Kendall liked Kaylee, and now they had confirmed fact that Kaylee liked Kendall. Now to hatch a plan to bring the two together.

_**AN: Sorry that it's so short; it's leading up to a long chappie though. Promise! Remember: one review for the next chapter to come out! Until next time:**_

_**Brianna**_

_**. Time Rush, to be exact. XD 3**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**AN: hey guys! Don't have much time to write this, so I don't think it'll be very long, but anyways, thanks for the AWESOME reviews!SOOOOOO HAPPPPPYYY! Any way, here goes nuthin! **_

_**Chapter 8: The attempt that went too far.**_

Over the next few weeks, James, Logan, and less enthusiastically, Carlos, made several attempts to get the prospective couple together. All of these attemps failed. On one occasion, they went too far.

Kaylee was sitting at the Palm Woods pool in a chair, listening to music. The pool was deserted because of Carlos, who had chased them out with a chainsaw, without a chain on it of course(Hahaha Big Time Strike reference xP). He was very lucky Kaylee had her volume up extremely loud. Hanging perilously above her was a hug boulder.

"Okay, so lets review the plan. I get Kendall to stand over there," Logan said.

"Then, I cut the rope that makes the rock start to fall," James said, "Then, Kendall saves Kaylee, and voila! They are together."

"Hey, I'm not so sure I WANT Kendall dating my-" Carlos began, but he was cut short by Logan yelling

"HERE HE COMES! POSITIONS!" Carlos frowned and sat in a chair in the corner. He wanted nooooo part of this if it went wrong. The plan went perfectly, until James cut the boulder. Kendall couldn't see Kaylee underneath, so he had no idea she was there until he heard a scream. 2 Actually. One from Kayle, the other from Carlos.

"YOU KILLED MY SISTER!"

All the guys ran to the spot where the boulder had fallen. All that could be seen was an arm, sticking out from underneath. All of the guys had tears streaming down their faces. "Kaylee we're so…sorry. Please don't be dead. PLEASEEE." Carlos was calling 911 already, but he wasn't sure if it was in time to save Kaylee.

_**AN: how's THAT for suspense! Lol I'll try to get the next chapter up tomorrow, if I get 1 review! :D until next time my readers!**_

_**Brianna**_

_**.Love btr. xD 3btr**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Chapter 9: Doing The Impossible**_

Kendall, Carlos, James, and Logan hovered over Kaylee's hospital bed. "Is she gonna be okay?" Carlos asked; his voice cracking. "She's in a coma right now. There's a 15% chance she'll wake up. I'm sorry." They all put their heads in their hands. "She had just gotten here too!" James said muffeldly(Muffledly: new word xD) into his hands. "WHY DID YOU GUYS DO THIS TO HER! NOW SHE'S GONNA DIE BECAUSE OF YOUR STUPID PRANKS!" Kendall snapped, then walked out of the room.

For the next 2 weeks, the guys came everyday to Kaylee's room and watched her face get paler and pale. James came every morning, Logan every afternoon until 4. Carlos and Kendall though, stayed from opening until close. Somehow during this time, Kendall met Jo. He figured she would be someone who would understand Kaylee's situation, and he kinda liked her, so he asked her out. She came with Kendall after the 8th day.

_**Kaylee's POV: **_Everything is bright. I like the light, it is warm and inviting. I want to stay there. I stay there for a while, basking in the warm, friendly light. Then, the darkness comes. I don't like the darkness. It's cold! But then,something comes into my mind: two faces. One has dark hair and eyes. I like him. He seems friendly. Like someone I would want to be my brother. The other, a blond with green eyes, I love. I don't know who these faces are, but I realize they are on the other side of the darkness. I realize that I will have to leave the lovely light. I push through the darkness, and two blurry shapes come into view: Kendall's, and some other girl's that I don't know. "Carlos! She's awake!" he exclaims, and he rushes over as well. "KAYLEE!" he yells.i smile weakly, then point at the girl with a trembling finger and probably a confused expression. "That's Jo," he says, "my girlfriend." Then, Jo kisses Kendall, and I decide to return to the light. There's no pain there, and the pain I just felt ripping through my heart is not pleasant. I think I'll stay here.

_**AN: sorry it's so short! I'll prolly post some more chapters tonight. Also, srry its taken so long to get this one out. Can u believe I haven't been on the computer in 3 weeks? UNTHINKABLE!**_

_**Brianna**_

**YeS iM a RuShEr.**

**YoU gOt A pRoBlEm WiTh ThAt?**

**GoOd FoR yOu.**

**BuT jUsT sO yOu KnOw,**

**I sToPpEd CaRiNg ThE dAy I sAw ThEiR eYeS.**

**(btr 4 ever 3)**


	10. Chapter 10

_**Chapter10: Who Knew?**_

Carlos was mad. His twin sister was like his bestest best friend. He could tell her a scret because she wouldn't ever tell anyone she knew. Like that time that James told him about Emma…but that's a different story. The point is, she had woken up. And who had been the first person she'd seen? Kendall. And who had made her go back into the coma? Kendall. Kendall had ruined EVERYTHING. Carlos didn't know what to do, so he did the first thing that came to mind that he knew he coulkd do very well: he attacked. He flew at Kendall and knocked him into the wall. Kendall, taken by surprise, couldn't stop the fist flying for his face in time. "YOU RUINED EVERYTHING KENDALL! EVERYTHING!" Kendall was stunned. HE had ruined everything? "ME? HOW?" "Sje was perfectly oblivious to liking boys like this until you ruined it." "What? She likes me?" Carlos continued, ignoring him. "But that wasn't good enough for you. She was also oblivious to heartbreak, but you ruined that too with your blonde hollywood Barbie doll girlfriend! YOU RUINED EVERYTHING! NOW THE DOCTORS SAY SHE'LL NEVER WAKE BACK UP!" He let another fist hit Kendall's eye, then he left. Who knew he was that mad?

That night was the end of Jendall. That was all well and good, but Kaylee didn't know that. She just kept thinking of that kiss.

After 3 months, Carlos was the only one still coming day after day. The 2nd album was delayed until further notice, since he refused to go anywhere but there all day. It was even rumored he refused a hockey game, and a corndog.

One night, Kaylee kept hearing a voice. "Kaylee. It's me again. Listen, If you don't wake up tomorrow, they're gonna take away life support. You'll die. You can't die, Kaykay. You're my sister." Then the voice sounded like it was crying. "I need you. More than you ever know. Please Kay.." _Carlos. _She knew it was him, and she knew that what he said, he meant. And even though the light felt nice, she pushed through it and got to him, hugging him. "Kaylee! But how..? They said there was almost no chance…" "I heard you." was all that she said. And that's all she needed to say. They hugged again. Carlos texted the guys, and they were there within minutes. Of course, she got bone crushing hugs from all of them, except Kendall, who hung back with a guilty expression. "Where's Jo?" she asked. "We…broke up.." "Why?" "Because…I like you." Kaylee laid back in her bed, shocked. Kendall liked her too. Who knew?

_**Yeah, I was gonna do more chapters that day, but then I got sicker. Sorry. Maybe I'll do another chapter tonight. Maybe. If I get 2 reviews . Until next time mi amigas**_

_**Brianna**_

_**YeS iM a RuShEr.**_

_**YoU gOt A pRoBlEm WiTh ThAt?**_

_**GoOd FoR yOu.**_

_**BuT jUsT sO yOu KnOw,**_

_**I sToPpEd CaRiNg ThE dAy I sAw ThEiR eYeS.**_

_**(btr 4 ever 3)**_


	11. Chapter 11

_**Chapter 11: Recovering**_

"You…like me?" "Kaylee, do you remember that time when we were all hanging ornaments on the tree 4 Christmases ago, and then you plugged in the lights? The light shone beautifully on your face. That's when I started liking you. Ever since, whenever I see you, my heart beats faster. " Kaylee stared at him. "Really?" "Really." "Because that's when I started liking you." about this time was when Kaylee noticed that the guys had conveniently left the room. Also, she noticed that Kendall had come closer. "Kaylee, I'm really sorry that I hurt you. I NEVER want to do that again. But I need to ask you something." "yes?" "Will you go out with me?" Kaylee laughed. "What?" Kendall seemed worried. "I thought it would be something more serious than that. Of course I will!"

Over the next month, Kaylee slowly got better. By the end of the month, she was well enough to go home, even though Carlos made her stay in bed for another week, and insisted on carrying her out of the hospital.

After Carlos FINALLY decided Kaylee could get out of bed, she went to the pool. She laid in a chair, basking in the warm California summer sun. She heard someone from close behind ask, "Enjoying the sun?" she started and sat up. It was only Kendall. "Yeah. It feels amazing." "So I was thinking, would you maybe want to go out for dinner at that restraint across the street tonight?" "Isn't that place really expensive and fancy?" "Well..yeah..but that doesn't really matter" "Okay. Sure. I'd love to go!" "Good. Because I've already made reservations." She laughed. Maybe coming here wasn't so bad after all.

_**AN: ik its short, but im gonna lump the whole date into one chapter, so it'll be long. I didn't want to put it in this one, because…frankly, I don't have time. I have to go to bed Until next time..**_


	12. Chapter 12

_**AN: The reason this took so long to come out was because I got sick again. But, the doctors finally figured out what was wrong with me, so now I'm back on medication and feeling better. **_

_**Chapter 12: THE DATE**_

Kaylee paced back and forth in her room. "This is when it would be nice to have a friend who's not a boy here." She muttered to herself. "What if he doesn't like my dress? Even worse, what if he thinks I look ugly and doesn't want to go on a date with me again?" she looked at herself in the mirror, again. (.com/cgi/set?id=41001308) "I think I still have time to change-" the doorbell rang, cutting off her sentence. "Oh no." she tried to be calm as she opened the door, and almost had a heart attack. Kendall looked amazing. His eyes widened, and the flower he was holding almost fell out of his hand. "uh…I…um…" Kaylee was confused. This was how he got around other girls he liked…not HER. She was just Kaylee! "Kendall." "yeah?" "It's still just me. Kaylee." He seemed to snap out of it then. "Right. I got a flower. James said girls liked flowers…" she shrugged. "they ARE pretty.." she took it and placed it on a table in her apartment, then got her purse, and walked out with him, arm in arm.

The date at the restraunt was great. Until they got kicked out after they ate their entrees. Apparently, fork-chopping was not allowed there, so two huge security guards (with three forks in each of their arms) had to carry them out. They were laughing the whole time. "So..where…to now?" Kaylee said in-between bursts of laughter. "I don't know. I was planning to stay there!" "Then I guess we should probably go home…" "No! I mean…no. Lets go…to the park." Kaylee smiled. "Okay" she loved the park, and the stars were so pretty. "It's so beautiful" Kaylee said, looking at the stars. "I couldn't agree more" Kendall said. It took Kaylee a few minutes to realize Kendall was staring at her. She blushed. "I meant the-" "I know what YOU meant. But this is what I meant." And with that, he kissed her.

Some people say they feel a spark when they have their first kiss. That was definitely true for Kaylee. She felt a huge shock as soon as Kendall's lips touched hers. When they broke apart, Kendall looked in her eyes. "Kaylee?" He said a little nervously. She only nodded. "Will you be my girlfriend?" Kaylee's heart soared, and she answered with another kiss.


End file.
